Heart's Desires
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Harry Sirius and Remus were together for a couple of months when Harry just stopped being with them. He said that he just didn’t like them like that anymore, that he cared for someone else. The next night they find him with his new lover; a WereWolf hater
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter, or anything else in this fic besides the plot. Now if you were here to sue me you may run along, the rest of you can continue on reading.

**Rating**: MA for some sex, Man on Man no like no read!

**Pairing**: Harry/Remus/Sirius and Ron/Severus

**Summary**: Harry, Sirius, and Remus were together for a couple of months when Harry just stopped being with them. He said that he just didn't like them like that anymore, that he cared for someone else. The next night at the opening of a new diner called Heaven's Beast Harry's seen with his new love: Cronje, the head of werewolf's aurors force.

**A/N**: This is for a friend of mine, she is always writing me Jack/Owen fics, and so now I'm going to write her a Harry/Sirius/Remus fic. Thanks Druantia for all the hard work you put into those fics for me! It really means a lot to me! People her fics are great! Go check them out! Here's a shortcut to her page, of course only go there after you've reviewed this! Lol! Heart's Desires

**_Chapter 1_:**

_Remus' Pov_

"I don't understand, Sirius. What's happening. Why did he leave us?" I asked my mate, well, one of my mates. The other had just walked out the door saying that it was over and that he couldn't be with us again, that he didn't mean to hurt us, and hopes that one day we can forgive him.

"I don't know baby. I really don't know. Look, I'll talk to Ron in the morning. Maybe he'll know something. Hell, maybe by morning Harry will have come to his senses and will be back begging us to forgive him." He told me with a sad smile shot my way. I could smell the tears. I walk over and wrap my arms around him as my own tears fall.

"Oh baby, it'll be ok, you'll see. I promise I'll fix it somehow, ok." Sirius said as he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me gently. I whimper slightly but nod none the less. I just don't understand. "Was it me? Did I do something to upset him? I swear I didn't mean to. I'll- Sirius if he just wants to be with you only, I'll leave. That way you two can be happy. You know I'd do anything I could to make you happy, right?" I ask with a faint whimper. What if he just didn't want to be with a wolf?

"We both know Harry's not like that. He wouldn't have lied and hurt everybody. If it were that, he would have told us about it from the get go. Besides, even if it were that, which I'm sure it's not, I wouldn't leave you Remus. Not after I finally got to be with you." He tells me before pulling me tighter to his chest.

"I love you Remus, you know that. I will not leave you. Not now, not ever. I only wish I had realized that this is what I wanted back in school, then I wouldn't have wasted so much time with all those nobodies." Sirius told me before turning me around and pushing me down onto the bed. I knew what he was doing. He wanted to distract me for awhile, hoping that I might forget even if only for a little bit.

He kissed me again; just a light kiss against the lips at first, before pressing an bit harder, trying to coaxe my lips open. He gently started to nibble at my lower lip asking me for permission to enter. I smile slightly and allow him entrance. He slips his tongue in and starts a small battle with my own. He dips his hips down to rub against my own making me groan into the kiss. I allow him to win our 'battle'. Sirius leans his head forward and whispers an I love you into my ear before trapping the lobe in between his teeth and begin to nip at it.

His tongue darts out and licks at the shell of my ear making me shiver as he rubs himself against the side of my leg, teasing me. His hands move to my shirt as he lowers himself down to my chest area. He slowly unbuttons the first button, then dips his head down to kiss, lick, and nip at the newly exposed skin. He undoes the second button and procedes to continue his adventure with his mouth. Then the third goes and he kisses and nippes his way to the right to capture one of my hardened nipples in between his teeth. He nips harshly making me gasp at the pain before he licks at the abused area tenderly making me moan. His hand comes up and pinches at the other nipple making me groan and buck my hips up hoping to get some sort of friction.

I can feel his smirk against my chest and groan knowing he's going to make me beg. He always does. I don't know what it is, but it always seems to get him off. Yet even when I do beg, he makes me wait for what I want until he feels like giving it to me. I didn't beg once when he told me to do so. He left me tied up and hard for an hour before coming in to see if I was ready to play again. Needlessly to say I've never did that again. I feel his hands slide down my chest to the waist of my pajama bottoms.

When did he get my shirt off? He was suddenly sucking and nipping and biting at my collarbone. He pulled back to look at the obvious mark he left there before leaning back in and kissing the area gently. He reached up and kissed me on the lips again before he slipped a hand beneath my bottoms rubbing at my semi-hard cock making me gasp and buck up into his hand.

"Gods above Padfoot I need you to take me now!" I growl out wanting nothing more then to cum right then and there. Suddenly I feel the ring around my member and groan knowing that this is going to be a long night. I lean my head forward to meet him in a sloppy kiss and groan when I feel him take my pants off. He breaks the kiss and turns me on my stomach. He starts to massage down my back making any tense muscle relax for him. He has me quivering with need by the time his hands slid over the swell of my ass. He slips a finger in between the crack, running his finger over my entrance slightly, making me gasp and jerk forward.

Yet he doesn't stay there and start to stretch me like he normally does. He lets his hands slide down to my thighs and starts to caress them making me moan in pleasure. He knows how sensitive my inner thighs are. Without a second thought, I stretch my legs as far apart as I could get them. I wanted him to touch me and he knew it, yet I know he won't touch me!

"Sirius please, baby please I need you! I need you in me, right here, right now. Take me!! I'm begging you baby please, can't you see how hard I am?! That's all for you. Don't you want me anymore Sirius?!" I beg him shamelessly; I would say anything to get my mate to be inside of me! I whimper when I still feel him teasing my thighs. I lean forward onto my forearms and lift my ass into the air and spread my legs as far as possible before looking over my shoulder with the half lidded eyes and licked my lips before speaking again.

"Take me now, please I want to feel your member inside of me, filling me up until I can't take it any more and cum. Please baby make me yours." I beg him knowing that saying that would make him want to take me. I got what I wanted when I felt his hands trail up to my ass and caress it before spreading them. I moaned in anticipation, wanting nothing more than for him to slide his fingers inside of me. I nearly screamed in surprise and pleasure when I felt his tongue push past the muscles holding him out of me. I started to pant, and my erection was now painfully hard and Sirius still had the ring strapped tight around me. I scream out in pleasure when his tongue hits that nub of pleasure. I don't know how much more I can take, I feel like I'm about to burst.

I couldn't stop the whimper that came when Sirius pulled his face away and started to stretch me with two of his fingers. Groaning I pushed back onto them hoping to get him to rub against my prostate again. Still he wanted me to learn patience, so he slowly started to rub his finger around until he found it, and lightly caressed over it making me gasp breathlessly. I cried out in protest when his fingers finally left me.

"Put it back in, put it back in, put it back in! Sirius please!" I called out shoving my ass back wanting to get him back in me. I heard him move away from me and really started to whimper. Why was he leaving? Then I heard clothes moving. Ah, he was undressing. I groaned again and pushed my ass as far in the air as I could get it. I just wanted my mate in side of me, and now! I wanted to connect with him again.

Sirius turned me over again and kissed me, I whimpered into his mouth, but he would not relent until I kissed him back. "I love you so much Remus. You have no idea how lucky I am to have you at my side. Tell me you love me too baby, I need to hear it, please." Sirius asked me.

"Of course I love you baby! How could you ever doubt it?" I asked while jerking my hips to rub against him. I don't think I can talk anymore, and I'm not too sure I want to anyway, I just want him inside of me! I go to turn myself over again when he grabs my hips and holds me still.

"I want to see you as I take you. I want to watch as you cum for me," is all he says before spreading my legs and going in between them himself. He grabs himself and gets into the right position and pushes into me in one go before going still. I'm nothing but a mess of gasp and moans and groans now. I can barely hear his own meows of pleasure over my pounding heart. I feel him start to move inside of me, too slow. Far to slow, and gods I feel every movement. I groan and try to push back to go faster, but he just holds me still. I wonder how he holds out just as long as me. Still he's in me and moving and I can feel him.

"Say you need me, Moony. Say you love me. Say you want me," I hear him gasp above me. I go to say it, but can't get more than a moan out. I can barely do more the thrust my hips back to meet his. He leans his head down and kisses at the side of my neck. "Please say it Moony. Please." He begs me. It was the first time he's ever begged me.

"I need you Padfoot, I always have, oh god harder Padfoot!" Was all I managed to get out before I lost all control of my voice and lost all coherent thought. Apparently he understood because suddenly he's moving faster and pushing sloppy kisses to any skin he can reach. He pulls back and slams back in and just as he hit that area in me he releases the ring, I cum harder than I ever had before and he follows just behind me. He using what's left of his energy to collapse next to me and not on me. I moved over and kissed him before letting him pull me closer. I laid my head on his chest and started to doze off hoping that when I woke both my mates were with me.

_Sirius' Pov_

I groaned slightly as I started to wake up when light started to shine down through the window. Obviously we forgot to shut them when we were arguing. Arguing. That's right, Harry left. I can't believe that he left us. What is going on with him?! I mean come on, he's been acting weird for a couple of weeks now. I just don't know what to make of it! I know he's not just 'out of love'; it just doesn't work that way. In fact it would be easier if it did, but it doesn't so I don't know what's going on with him!

I hear a noise by the door. I wonder who's home. I slip my boxers on hoping it's Ron. I walk to the door after closing the curtains so Remus can sleep a bit longer. I open the door and catch Severus as he starts to walk up to his and Ron's landing.

"Severus, hey, where's Ron?" I ask hoping to have this all sorted out before Remus even wakes up. He sighs but turns and waits for me to explain further as to why I need his mate.

"Harry, well he- He left us last night. Said that he just fell out of love. I don't know what's going on but I was hoping Ron might have a clue," I tell him finally, knowing he'll give me nothing if I said nothing.

"They're both at the office. Well, I think so anyway. We were out having dinner when Harry walked in and said he needed Ron for awhile. I thought it was work related, but it was probably just him telling Ron what happened. You did tell him it just doesn't work that way right?" he asked shortly. He actually looked rather tired.

"Hey what's up with you? Were you up at the potions store all night again?" I asked. After the war was over he went and opened his own shop; after all he was great with potions. Harry and Ron had both become Aurors. Me and Remus pretty much still work for Hogwarts. Ok well Remus does; I just go there because he's there.

"Yeah, I think I might have a break through on the whole Werewolf thing. Just don't tell Remus, he'll get all excited and if it doesn't work out he'll be disappointed and then Ron will be, too. Anyway I suggest you find out what you've done to mess things up this time Black, then apologize or you won't be having both in your room for along time, which is something I didn't need a mental image about." He tells me before sweeping up the steps to his landing. Werewolf thing? He must really be tired.

I sigh and decide nothing can be done till Ron gets home, which most likely won't be till tonight some time. I turn and go back into the room. I stand just inside the door and watch as Remus sleeps. I don't understand what's going on, or how anyone could willingly want to leave him. He's too beautiful to leave, ever. I just hope I can really fix this. I hate it when he's hurting. What's more it's killing me too. I wonder if it's because of me that he left. That he decided that it's sick to be with me. I don't know if I could handle that. I'm not sure how I would handle that. Well. besides trying to make them both happy, even if it is without me.

Remus stirs and looks around until his eyes land on me. He smiles at me and I wonder again how anybody could ever not love this man. He tilts his head slightly when I don't come to the bed by him. "Sirius?" He asks quietly. I shake my head and smile at him before crawling over and getting under the covers with him.

"Last night was fun, we should do it again." I purr into his ear making him shiver. I smile and kiss his neck just behind his right ear where he's really sensitive. I hear a small gasp before I pull him to me and kiss him on the lips, wanting to taste him. He opens for me and I take what I want before pulling back and laying down, dragging him with me.

"Come on, lets get some more sleep ok," I say. He nods and rests his head on my chest as he curves his body to fit against mine. I hope I can fix this for all our sakes is the last thing I can think of before drifting off to sleep with my mate in my arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**TBC….**_

I hope you've all liked it. Again this is for a good friend of mine. I hope you've enjoyed it girl! And everybody remember more JACK/OWEN fics! Oh, and don't forget to leave a review k!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter, or anything else in this fic besides the plot. Now if you were here to sue me you may run along, the rest of you can continue on reading.

**_Rating_**: MA for some sex, Man on Man no like no read!

**_Pairing_**: Harry/Remus/Sirius and Ron/Severus

**_Summary_**: Harry, Sirius, and Remus were together for a couple of months when Harry just stopped being with them. He said that he just didn't like them like that anymore, that he cared for someone else. The next night at the opening of a new diner called Heaven's Beast Harry's seen with his new love: Cronje, the head of werewolf's aurors force.

**_A/N_**: This is for a friend of mine, she is always writing me Jack/Owen fics, and so now I'm going to write her a Harry/Sirius/Remus fic. Thanks Druantia for all the hard work you put into those fics for me! It really means a lot to me! People her fics are great! Go check them out! Here's a shortcut to her page, of course only go there after you've reviewed this! Lol!

**_A/N 2nd_**: This chapter was only started because a 'student' of mine got me motivated by her own fic to continue with this, so everyone should really thank Cag for this.

Heart's Desires

Chapter Two:

_Ron's Pov_

I sigh as I walk threw the door to our manor. I know the minute that Sirius, Remus, or Severus know I'm home, they will be on my like a cat is to milk about Harry. I cant believe Harry actually left them after everything they have all been threw in order to be together. Still, I know why now. I want to throttle him yes, but at least I understand what's going on. I however can not say the same for anyone else and that's where I think he made his mistake. Sirius and Remus will not take this lying down. They might back off to lick there wounds, but they would go after him, to fight for him. Anybody with a brain could tell that they love him.

I take the coat off, and head up to my own landing, hoping beyond hope that I can just hide up there until this is all over. I would never betray Harry's trust, but I hate to see Sirius or Remus hurt. After the war with Voldemort We all became a lot closer, hell even Sirius and Severus get along most of the time. Sirius is almost as close to me as he is Harry. Were more like brothers then godfather and godson though. Remus, I've been there threw a lot of his full moon nights when I could be and/or when the others were away on a mission to take Voldemort down. We all became so close in fact that when the war ended Harry said he had a surprise for his family and took us to Shadow Manor. Which is all of our home. He actually got down on one knee and asked Me and Severus to live with himself, Sirius, Remus, the twins, Bill, and Charlie. Everyone else died during the war.

Severus gave a suffering sigh, but took my hand and pulled Harry up while saying there was nowhere he would rather live. We all have our own landing though so it's actually quite nice. We all are in the same home together, but not cramped. Actually each landings almost like a one level flat. Of course The very first landing has the kitchen, the lounge area, the study, and the meeting room along with a greenroom. Severus mostly uses that room to grow all his plant for potions in. Every landing after that is basically the same in the layout, only the person on the landing makes each room into what they wanted it to be.

Like our landing, which happens to be the second, (or third including the ground floor, which I wont be.) has a nice sitting/living room area the you first come into when you get to our landing. Then to the right of that is a Smaller kitchen area that Severus only uses for his potions. Once you walk threw the kitchen there is a medium spaced hallway The first door on the right is a large room turned into a lab sort of area for Severus. The first door on the left is a big room with wooden floors and mirrors for walls. It's a practice room for me. The second door on the right is a big bathroom that has marble countertop around a sink and a claw footed tub for a bathtub. The last door is at the end of the hall way. It's our Master bedroom. It's a huge room with a light blue carpet and a (muggle) waterbed with blue satin sheets. Off of the bed room we have a master bathroom, with two sinks and a black marble top. We have a closed in shower area, and the bath tub actually sinks into the ground in a big circular shape. All the lands are laid out as such only the rooms designed for the persons particular wants/needs.

I walk into the living room area and place my coat on the chair nearest me. I turn and walk into the kitchen to get some water out of the fridge when I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. I smile despite having hoped on not getting noticed by anyone. I turn around and kiss Severus with everything I've got, and then some. Were both panting slightly when we pull apart. I grin, and wonder if I can stall his questions with the promise of sex. I started to quickly pull him out of his robes when I hear a cough behind me. I sigh and look expecting to see Sirius and Remus. Which is why I was surprised to see Bill and Charlie.

"Sorry to interrupt little brother, but we need a word, alone. Do you mind Severus?" Bill asked with a smirk on his face before turning and following after Charlie back to there landing on the fourth floor. I place another light kiss to Severus lips who sighed but turned to go wait in our living room.

"Hurry back, we have to talk." Was all Severus said, now I sigh knowing that this would give him time to calm down so that we really would have to talk about what I wanted to avoid talking about. I roll my eyes and start to head up to my older brothers landing.

"You don't have to wait up, I've actually a lot I need to talk to them about and it might take awhile." I say honestly. I've been meaning to tell them that I know that they love each other, and that I think they shouldn't waste there time by pretending anymore. They have been in love ever since they were young 11 year olds. Mother saw them kiss once when they were 12 and said with a very clipped tone; that she knew they were just trying to experiment what kissing with _girls_ would be like, but that they were brothers, and it was _dirty_ to do that, so to _never_ do such a thing again. To my knowledge they never have, but mother died in the war, they loved each other, and one never really knew how much time was left so they should just shut up and be happy together. Mother doesn't know everything. She didn't know how much love me and Severus had for one another, in fact she disowned me because I refused to stop seeing him. It was the best and hardest decision I've ever made, to disobey her and keep loving Severus.

He walked up the final steep and saw them both sitting on the same couch curled up together, good with them sitting like this it will be easier to get them to admit their feelings for one another. First things first, what had they wanted with him anyway?

"Alright, I'm here. Now what's with you needing to talk to me but not wanting Severus to know?" I ask, they know that me and Severus have issues over the fact that Harry and myself are Auror partners and have case secrets that we just cant share with our other mates. I don't need him thinking I'm keeping things from him other then work related things. I suppose I could say it was work related, but that would be stretching it, after all what would Dragon taming or training have to do with the ministry unless it came down to killing a Dragon. Even then it would be more likely that Bill would take care of that.

Bill had went into training Dragons after he disappeared on us for 3 years after the war ended. He had, obviously, been a spell broker but after a while times were just too dangerous to answer calls like that anymore so he had quite and did missions for the Order. Then after the war finally ended he up and left for 3 years. Charlie was like a broken man the whole time he was gone. If it hadn't been for everyone at Shadow manor he wouldn't have survived. Then out of the blue, Bill Showed up on Charlie's 23rd birthday. Charlie had been drinking when he saw him. He dropped the bottle and ran to Bill and threw his arms around him. Everyone said hi to Bill, but then Charlie dragged him up to his landing. I don't know what they said or did but when they came back down 3 hours later, Bill had a black eye and we were informed that he would be living with us, or rather Charlie, and that he would be training Bill to train Dragons.

"Sorry Ron, I know you guys are having trust issues at the moment, but we wanted to tell you first. We saw Harry last night at that new restraint; you know Heaven's Beast with _Cronje_. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Cronje the new head of Werewolf registry? The one who says he thinks all Werewolf's Should be one of two things. Our _personal_ slaves, or stuffed and mounted. What is he thinking?! If Sirius or Remus gets wind of this they'll be devastated!" Bill said growling the last part out. It had been Remus and Sirius who accepted him back into the fold no questions asked. I sighed knowing this would be hard for them to understand or accept. Hell it was hard for me to accept and I knew everything that was going on.

"Listen to me. Remus and Sirius are not to know of this for as long as possible. It shouldn't be that hard until School starts again and they head back to Hogwarts. Listen I really cant explain to you what's going on, just know that Harry is doing what he has to, not what he wants to. The only reason I'm telling you's even that much is because I need your help in keeping them from getting hurt to much from this. I don't know if you've heard but Harry broke up with them last night. If you don't want to trust that Harry isn't going to hurt them, then at least trust me, I wouldn't knowingly keep something from them if I though that they would be harmed in any form from it." I said all this really fast incase someone decided to come up the stairs looking for me or my brothers. They were both wide eyed by the time I finished talking.

"I don't understand what's going on here Ron. Still, I believe you wouldn't hurt them, so I'll help, with no questions asked, but only if you promise that the minute this becomes to much for them you tell them what's actually happening." Bill agrees reluctantly and with him so dose Charlie. I notice that by now there both holding hands and smile slightly. I guess now's as good a time as any to make they see the truth. I see Charlie raise an eyebrow at my smile. I shook my head telling him not to ask. Still how am I to get them to talk about there feelings for one another? Well I guess Bill's a bit like me, so being blunt might just do the trick.

"So when are you two going to drop the pretense of not interested in any type of relationship at the moment and just start shagging already?!" I asked them slightly exasperated. Both of there jaws would have hit the floor if they could and there eyes widened even _more_ if that were even possible. I chuckled slightly, what I wouldn't give for one of those muggle cameras right now.

"What are you on about Ron?!" Charlie demanded as he jumped up and started to pace around there living room area.

"I'm talking about you two being in love but too afraid to act on it because of _mother_! God, as much as I love that women, sometimes I really hate her. Char, please you know I care about you, and I _know_ that you love Bill, and in more then were brothers kind of way. Besides that I _saw _you kissing when you were 10 and 11. Mother might have thought that you only did it that once, but I know better. Those kisses were more then experiments!" I say not quite yelling by the last part. They both were staring at me with horrified expressions on there faces.

"Ron what are you getting at?" Bill asked in a whimper. I almost felt sorry enough to stop and leave them be for the night. I was about to say we would pick this conversation up in the morning when another voice rang out from behind up.

"He's talking about the fact that you two love each other, but mother scared you into hiding it even from each other." Fred said while George was holding him around the waist. They had come out at mothers funeral. Sirius who was holding Remus nodded his agreement while Remus 'hummed' his. Severus continued past them and walked up too me and kissed me before turning to my brothers.

"Just shut up and kiss already so that I can go back to our room _with_ my boyfriend." Severus said with a slight growl though he did have a smile on his face. Charlie grinned at us, but it faded as he turned and looked at Bill for his permission. It was obvious he was scared Bill would turn him down. Bill still looked worried but he was the one to move forward with a curse as he grabbed Charlie and kissed him with such a passion that it left us all hard and wanting. Everybody clapped, and Bill and Charlie were grinning like fools in love. Sirius then moved forward and tapped my shoulder asking if I would follow him for a moment. I sighed but motioned them all to sit down. They all did so and I decided to tell them as Harry told me too.

"Harry's fine. He'll only be staying at the inn for a week or two, to let you two adjust to him no longer sharing a bed with you. He'll be taking on the fifth floor when he gets back. He asked me to tell you that he's sorry if he hurt you. That he never meant to do that at all. He said that he wants to make things as easy as possible for you's so if you want he'll take a permanent place at the inn." I say to Sirius and Remus. Remus whimpers at once and berries his head in Sirius shoulder to hide his tears.

"Do you know why he left us Ron? What should we do to fix this?!" Sirius begs me to give him an answer. My heart breaks knowing that I have to lie to him.

"I don't know Sirius. I really don't. I just hope that you and Remus pull threw this together, and not brake up over this also." I say letting them know I fear that this might tear them apart. Harry had asked me to say that part, but I would have regardless of weather he asked me to or not. Remus head shoots up at this and I hear him whimper again and bear his throat to Sirius.

"Sirius, please you cant leave me too. I'm so sorry. Your right, I don't need to teach any more. You have enough money for us to retire and have anything we want. I swear I'm sorry I fought with you. I'll write to Dumbledore and tell him that I'm just too tired these days to keep up with the kids anymore. Please don't leave me too." Remus begged and had tears falling down his face by the time he finished talking. Sirius shook his head, and Remus taking this as a no to the staying with him part whimpered even louder and dropped to his knees in front of Sirius and angled his head back showing Sirius as the obvious alpha.

"Sirius please! I promise I wont go! Just don't leave me! Please baby, I love you so much. It was a stupid thing to fight over, I promise to make it up to you." Remus said all the while still on his knees with everyone trying to pretend that they weren't really paying attention. Sirius shook his head again, and tears started to fall faster on Remus cheeks. He opened his mouth to beg some more but Sirius stopped him before he could.

"Remus, I was trying to say no, that you could go if you really wanted. That, I just hate having to be there all year and not have anything to do. I was going to say go, and we'll just make plans to see each other on the full moon nights only. I'm not leaving you Remus. I love you too baby, but I wouldn't mind taking you up on your offer." Sirius suggested that last part with a wink trying to lighten everyone's mood. Remus was still not happy though.

"Once a month? You mean that even if I go, you really are going to stay behind, no matter what? That you wont be with me most of the year?" Remus asked eyes still glossy from the tears he was shedding. Sirius sighed slightly.

"Remus, Hogwarts has nothing to offer me anymore. Well nothing but you. I know I can no longer be an Auror. I don't know. I was actually going to tell you yesterday that I made up my mind. Well your at school teaching this year, I'm going to travel around the world, go where I want, do what I want. Hopefully along the way I'll figure out what I want to do." Sirius said then wiped away Remus' tears and kissed him slightly on the lips but Remus was still frowning.

"Doing what you want or who you want?" Remus asked slightly scared to know the answer.

"I'm not going to cheat on you Remus!" Sirius growled at him lightly. Remus shook his head.

"What if I don't want my mate gone from me for a whole year?" Remus asked quietly, sadly. He obviously didn't want to lose another mate.

"Too be honest, I was liking the idea, that I just travel. I'll obviously come to you on full moons, and during the summer when your off and can hang around, but then during the year while you teach, I could just travel and spend time in certain areas, I don't know, helping out or something. I'll figure it out when I get there." Sirius admitted. It sounded like he had been think about this a lot. Remus obviously thought so too because his eyes widened. He looked like he wanted to cry again.

"Your going to do it no matter what wont you? Sirius I don't want to lose you but to a few measly days during the year and then get you like a vacation that I have to pay for! I don't want to get letters from you telling me how happy you are with some guy that I never met while all I can think about is how far away you are. I don't want my mate to not want to be near me! It's as if your leaving me anyway!" Remus cried out. Sirius eyes widened and he shook his head at once.

"I'm not leaving you Remus, it would only be while your at work! Please you told me you needed to work, and I accepted that. That you didn't trust me to support you. Now I need you to accept that I need this, and I need you to trust me. I will not cheat on you! Lets at least give this a chance, if we don't like it, I can always come back here and wait, or if its that bad, maybe I can come up on the weekends too, but damn it Remus I cant stay cooped up there with nothing to do all fucking year long!" Sirius shouted the last part making Remus wince and back down with a feeble nod. If nothing else that showed us that Sirius really was the alpha even if Remus was the wolf. Sirius sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly before standing up and reaching out his hand for Remus to take.

"It's late and were all tired. Remus let us head to bed alright. We can enjoy the rest of the summer, work at getting Harry back, and then give this travel thing a 6 month try. If we both hate it totally then we can rethink the situation then. Are you going to share a bed with me tonight or not?" Sirius asked the last part in such a matter of fact way that it scared me a bit. Apparently it scared Remus too because he let his head hang but stood up to go with him none the less. Sirius merely nodded his head in a bye to us before turning without even waiting for Remus who then scrambled to follow after him.

The rest of us said good night too, none in the mood to tease after everything that had happened, and went to sleep hoping everything would be better in the morning.

* * *

_**TBC…..**_

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Heart Desires. I'm sorry about the long wait. There will be incest and twincest in this fic, so if you don't like it don't read it. Or skip over that part in the fic. Please leave a review to keep me motivated to keep 'em coming!


End file.
